The present disclosure relates generally to automotive cargo carrying systems and automotive cargo racks. In particular, cargo carrying systems having cargo compartments located between structural cross supports conducive to user access are described.
Carrying, storing, and transporting various cargo on one's automobile is a daily necessity. This need is especially apparent where the user carries cargo related to construction, residential and commercial services, and all aspects of recreation. On a given day a user may be storing or transporting tools, lumber, sheet materials, hardware, camping gear, sports equipment boating supplies, and the like. To fill that need, a number of cargo rack systems have been designed.
Known cargo carrying systems are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing systems do not utilize available cargo space adequately. Current systems overload the top side of the cargo system putting cargo beyond a user's comfortable reach. Loading cargo in this way presents problems involving accessing cargo, securing cargo, maximizing capacity, and user safety in loading and unloading cargo.
Conventional cargo systems are poorly designed for placing cargo between or underneath the cross-members where a user may more efficiently store cargo within reach. Having a design conducive to alternative cargo storage compartments allows a user to utilize more available carrying space.
In addition, conventional cargo systems lack easily accessible cargo containers. Current containers are designed for top-side mounting and are large and cumbersome. They typically have only one opening and limit the user's ability to access the cargo from different positions or store cargo strategically. A user intending to carry cargo that needs to be accessed frequently must face the task of repeatedly climbing to the top of the cargo system.
The cargo storing and transporting needs of individual users are diverse. Cargo comes in all shapes and sizes and varies in regard to the amount of protection it needs for transport. Existing cargo systems and cargo containers are not sufficiently tailored in size and type to fit specific cargo. Often, the containers are large and rigid causing small cargo to move around during transport and sustain damage. This one-size-fits-all approach to carrying cargo leads to inadequate containment, cargo shifting en route, and limited storage capacity.
Further, known cargo carrying systems must be added either in addition to or in lieu of standard truck canopies. Adding a cargo system over an existing canopy is expensive, cumbersome and limits a user's access to the area covered by the canopy. In the alternative, adding a cargo carrying system in lieu of a standard canopy leaves the cargo and interior of the vehicle storage area unprotected.
Thus, there exists a need for automotive cargo carrying systems that improve upon and advance the design of known systems. Examples of new and useful cargo carrying systems relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.